


Climb back down from the floor

by ohfreckle



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfreckle/pseuds/ohfreckle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please, daddy."</p>
<p>Just saying the words sends heat shivering up Will's spine and clawing into his skin. They still feel strange in his mouth, rough and sandpapery, like they aren't his own, not yet, but he craves the comfort they offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Climb back down from the floor

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Climb back down from the floor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330956) by [Killde_Achilles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles)



> A give-away pornlet written for princess-joseph's prompt on my tumblr, asking for Will/Hannibal and daddy kink.
> 
> Loosely set in the same verse as _Like you never had wings_ , but it's not necessary to read that first,

The quiet scratching of Hannibal’s pen grates over Will’s frayed mind like blunt fingernails raking over delicate skin.

“Are you finished yet,” Will asks.

Hannibal ignores his quiet demand and finishes his notes on the back of a business card fastidiously, setting it aside so he can put it in his rolodex later. 

Will watches him from where he’s lying on the couch. He feels like he’s somehow growing smaller lately, little bits of him falling and swirling away like charred bits from a burnt tree, only a sapless husk remaining. 

Will needs Hannibal to catch those bits, to make sure there are enough pieces left to put him back together. He waits patiently, shivering despite the heat in the room, vibrating with the need to forget the pile of flesh they brought back from West Virginia, even if just for an hour.

“Please,” he croaks, unable to stand it any longer.

“Please what, Will?”

Hannibal doesn’t look up. He’s started writing into his appointment book, names and dates that Will has come to loathe because they too take away little bits, hour after hour of Hannibal’s time that Will selfishly wants for himself.

“Please, daddy.”

Just saying the words sends heat shivering up Will’s spine and clawing into his skin. They still feel strange in his mouth, rough and sandpapery, like they aren’t his own, not yet, but he craves the comfort they offer.

“Now that was not so hard, was it,” Hannibal says, finally turning towards Will. A small smile is playing around his lips, equal parts kind and proud. It’s beautiful, sliding over Will’s naked skin sharp like a razor, _baring him_ , but it’s not enough to calm his urgency. 

“What do you need from me, Will?”

“I need–” Will starts, wetting his lips nervously because it’s so hard to ask for what he needs. “I need you to help me find myself.”

He exhales shakily and watches Hannibal advance, methodically rolling up the sleeves of his shirt with strong hands that hold the key to Will’s sanity. Hannibal sits down and Will splays himself over his lap without being told, chest low and ass raised, just like Hannibal taught him.

Hannibal’s hands are heavy on him, resting on his nape and ass, but the agitation that’s twisting his insides makes it impossible for Will to relax, even now that he’s where he needs to be. He tries to let himself be grounded by Hannibal’s even breaths, the slow circles Hannibal’s thumb rubs into the fleshy curve of his ass, but his body betrays him, _again_ , just like his mind.

“Like this, then,” Hannibal says softly.

The lack of approval is shattering.

The first blow rips Will’s breath out of him, the force of it making him scramble to keep his balance, but Hannibal grants him no respite, burns white-hot pain into Will’s skin with large and skilled hands. 

Blow after blow lands on Will’s ass in random patterns that won’t let him anticipate the sting on his skin. A deep hurts settles into him that curls lazily up his spine, makes him shudder with the exquisite pain of it, all thought slowly melting away under Hannibal’s attention until there’s nothing left but sensation. 

Will rocks back into the harsh blows, lets the welcome pain spread over him like a blanket. He pants into the soft cushions of the couch, pained little whines he can’t hold back, gasping with the pressure that builds and builds in his chest until it finally rushes out of him with a force that almost breaks him.

“Daddy, _please_ ,” he hitches out, his voice wet and shaky. “Don’t stop, oh God, please don’t stop.”

“There you are, such a good boy,” Hannibal murmurs, _finally_.

The relief that spreads through Will at the quiet praise is pure sensation, a tight coil of pleasure that makes him aware of how hard he is, cock cradled between Hannibal’s thighs and slowly leaking into the fine wool of his pants. His whole body jolts at the new sensation of long fingers pinching his hot skin, digging in hard enough to leave bruises Will will feel for days. 

“More, daddy,” he gasps. "Please, I need– just more. _Please._

“What is it that you need, Will? Tell me,” Hannibal says. 

The quiet command in his tone makes Will arch without thought, knees sliding apart, asking with his body because he’s not sure what will come out of his mouth if he asks. He waits breathlessly for Hannibal’s touch, his short nails scraping against the sleek fabric of the couch.

He’s not prepared for the hard slap of Hannibal’s fingers against his entrance or blunt fingertips grazing his balls. Will cries out at the shockingly intimate sting against his hole, his body instinctively shying away before his mind catches up and rocks back into it.

“You’re beautiful like this,” Hannibal rasps, his voice harsh with the edge of arousal. 

“ _Daddy,_ , it feels so good,” Will whines, hands fisting in his own hair, writhing in Hannibal’s lap, eager to please.

“I know, I _know_.” Hannibal runs soothing fingertips over Will’s stinging entrance. “Does daddy not always know what is best for you?” 

“Yes,” Will admits, breath hitching. “I’m– I’m ready.”

“Are you now,” Hannibal murmurs, almost curiously. Two of his fingers slide into Will easily, curling unerringly just the right way. Will gasps his pleasure, embarrassed at how easily Hannibal plays his body, but he’s beyond caring and pushes back shamelessly, tries to draw Hannibal deeper into his body. 

“Such a good boy for me.” Hannibal slides in another finger and strokes his thumb over the rim of Will’s tightly stretched entrance. “Did it excite you? Preparing yourself for me, coming here to get fucked?”

Will shivers, nodding and arching into the teasing thrusts.

“Is that what you want, then? Something thick in your ass, splitting you open?” Hannibal pushes deep, his knuckles rough against Will’s sore entrance. Will can’t hold back a pained little whine, heart pounding hard enough for Hannibal to feel it against the palm he’s pressing between Will’s shoulder blades. “Tell daddy what you want.”

“Inside, I need you inside,” Will begs, clenching tightly, needing to be filled. “Fuck me, daddy, please.”

“Up with you then.” 

Will yelps at the hard slap against his hot skin, struggling to his feet as soon as Hannibal withdraws and leaves him feeling empty.

“Against the ladder, legs spread. Show me your ass.” 

Will crosses the small distance and does as he’s told without question, excitement curling up his spine at the command and crudeness of the words. Hannibal fucks like he does everything else, intense and completely focused.

There’s the slick sound of lube being spread and then Will _feels_ Hannibal right behind him, looking at him without touching. He moans and curls his fingers tight around the rung, imagining what he must look like, the skin of his ass red and burning, his hole slick and fluttering, waiting to be fucked. 

“Be good for daddy,” Hannibal murmurs, breathing the words against Will’s neck. He fits himself against Will’s back, his left hand curling over Will’s on the ladder. Will’s whole body jolts at the contact, the fabric of Hannibal’s pants rough against his sore ass. He feels owned, safe and _real_. Hannibal guides himself inside with a slick hand, making room for himself inside Will’s body with a single stroke.

Will arches into every one of Hannibal’s hard thrusts, ass clenching around the thick cock inside of him in a plea for more. He begs with his body and mouth, for _more, please_ and _harder, daddy, fuck me harder_ and Hannibal gives it to him, fucks Will in rough strokes that leave him breathless and aching. 

“Look how you take it for me, so very good.” Hannibal presses the words into Will’s neck and noses at his skin, inhaling deeply. “My sweet boy.” Hannibal slams in hard, balls slapping lewdly against Will’s ass, and comes with a quiet gasp. He bites down hard on Will’s shoulder, hard enough to break skin, his hips pushing into Will with small thrusts to draw out his pleasure as long as possible.

“Daddy, please,” Will pleads, desperate and heart pounding at the feeling of come leaking out of him and slowly trickling over his balls with every stroke inside his body. 

“Come for daddy,” Hannibal murmurs. 

He laps at the mark he just made, curling a firm hand around Will’s wet cock and Will is _gone_ after just a few rough strokes, coming in wet spurts over Hannibal’s loosely curled fist, long waves that seem to take forever, like time is somehow melting and rearranging itself. There’s nothing but white-hot pleasure, burning his body and numbing his mind. He’s crying with the relief of it, the salt of his tears mingling with his own taste when he suckles on the fingers Hannibal puts in his mouth to calm him. 

“Do you want to sleep here,” Hannibal asks after Will finally goes quiet and leans back against him. He zips himself up, looking for all the world as if he were waiting for his next appointment.

“Just an hour,” Will murmurs. He’s exhausted, making his way to the couch on wobbly legs and only held upright by Hannibal’s arm around him. “I need to go back to the lab.”

Will blinks up sleepily at Hannibal, smiling gratefully when Hannibal tucks a blanket tightly around him. He falls asleep to the quiet scratching of Hannibal’s pen.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is much appreciated! For updates, snippets and whinings on my fics, feel free to add me on [tumblr](http://ohfreckle.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/ohfreckle)


End file.
